


[Podfic] Oh, I Couldn't Put It Down

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awakening, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Gen, Horror, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Snickfic:The library is Belle's favorite place in the entire world.





	[Podfic] Oh, I Couldn't Put It Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, I Couldn't Put It Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854994) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



> Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/304360.html) (link to dreamwidth post, where you can find full anthology downloads).

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by Valentin [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@retropineapple). 

| 

### Oh, I Couldn't Put It Down

###### Streaming

Podfic duration: 00:10:55 (without freetalk) 

###### Direct download/mobile streaming:

Podfic duration: 00:10:55 (without freetalk) 

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20VIII/05%20%5BBeauty%20and%20the%20Beast%5D%20Oh%20I%20Couldn't%20Put%20it%20Down.mp3)  |  4.45 MB



###### Downloads:

Podfic duration: 00:13:11 (including 1.5 min freetalk) 

  * [Dropbox: MP3 with streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z64iqciw268su6e/%5BDragaera%5D%20The%20Wind%20is%20Passing%20By.mp3?dl=0) | 5.66 MB
  * [Mediafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u2zzr526hk07zb1/%5BBeauty_and_the_Beast%5D_Oh%2C_I_Couldn%27t_Put_it_Down.m4b) | 9.4 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Snickfic for granting permission to podfic!
> 
> Huge thanks also to Julija for encouragement and beta listening.
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, they make a huge difference to me, and fill my tank to make more podfic with ♥


End file.
